This invention relates to a rotation-to-reciprocating motion converting tool which is especially adapted for being directly coupled to milling machines and the like.
Rotation to linear motion converting tools presently on the market include a slider-crank mechanism with the rotation axis at a right angle to the linear motion. Such tools frequently require independent drives, are relatively complicated to use, and are relatively expensive. These drawbacks are particularly disadvantageous to owners of milling machines and the like who need an inexpensive motion converting device which is relatively easy to attach to a rotating member of the milling machine without disturbing the set up of the work piece relative to the rotating member so that milling operations can be followed by shaping operations, without occasioning a considerable amount of down time, and can be carried out by the power drive of the milling machine.
Accordingly, it is a general purpose of this invention to provide a simple, light weight, efficient, and relatively low cost shaping attachment tool capable of changing rotary motion to reciprocating motion. With the reciprocating motion being in alignment with the rotation axis, the tool is easy to set up, easy to assemble, and readily acceptable by the spindle of the milling machine.